


The Hunt

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ball Gag, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack surprises Ryan at the office after HUNT is done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW. It's kinky, 'cause ball gag. It’s short and sort of rushed but I wanted to write it and I was in a mood to write after doing my bigbang. So enjoy c:

 

It had been a while since the two of them did a HUNT together, but the time had finally come once more. Ryan and Jack settled down after the editing on their footage was done to start the commentary. They did their usual shenanigans that the two got up to together – Jack trying to be semi-serious while Ryan goofed about, pushing to see how far he could go with Jack.

 

Jack would laugh it off and go back to explaining what was happening in the video. They got through the first one fine, but when the second one came on, the GTA plane race, Jack let his comment go.

 

“I completely dominated you this time.” He joked, giving a side glance to Ryan as the screens changed. There were snorts echoed out behind them and Ryan felt his face flush slightly.

 

“I….Yeah. I left my ball gag at home.” He replied. The office was silent a bit before Jack let out a strained laugh and the two carried on.

 

The HUNT wasn’t much a fair game, Jack easily beating Ryan out H to HUNT and when the commentary was done and the two leaned back in their chairs away from the mics.

 

“I need to speak with you for a few minutes Ryan.” Jack said once the moment pause was done. Ryan nodded and stood up, stretching his back, before following Jack out of the office. Swiftly, the duo made their way to the furthest restroom from the Achievement Hunter office and once inside, Jack closed the door and locked it.

 

 

“You lost the HUNT so you know what that means.” Jack said and dropped the bag that Ryan had not seen him carry in. He just nodded and knelt on his knees in front of Jack. “Open up James.” Jack spoke, his voice authoritative. Ryan raised his eyebrow at the command but did as he was told and opened his mouth open wide for Jack. The man dug in his bag and pulled out a blood red ball that was attached to two straps dark brown cow leather. Ryan felt all the blood rush to his groin at the sight of his gag, which he was pretty sure was left at home.

 

The ball was inserted in his mouth, his teeth just popping over the round edge and resting gently there. Jack walked behind him and tightened the straps behind his head. Right away, Ryan could feel his saliva start to pile up underneath the ball and he attempted to swallow – without success.

 

Jack walked back in front of Ryan and unzipped his pants. Ryan let out a whine at the sight of Jack’s cock being pulled out of his pants. With slow pumped, Jack started to work his member while one hand traced around Ryan’s face.

 

“Such a beautiful face. Such a beautiful person.” Jack whispered. Ryan hummed in agreement and leaned into Jack’s hand. His peace was short lived as Jacks hand went to his hair and pulled sharply. Surprised, Ryan felt some drool spill over from under the gag.

 

“Good boy.” He whispered and started to pump his cock faster, pulling and tugging in time almost on his hair. Soft groans and pants echoed in the small stall, Jack having control over Ryan every time he made a noise he would slap his face lightly, a warning to him.

 

It was quick and it was dirty. Jack had been looking forward to doing this at work all day since they were told they would be in a HUNT together. His fist sped up before he climaxed, his cum spraying over Ryan’s face and the gag, mixing together with his drool and dribbling down onto his dark grey t-shirt. Once Jack calmed down he reached over to Ryan and slowly turned the gag in his mouth.

 

“Lick it clean as I clean up.” He ordered and turned around to the sink to clean himself up. Ryan burrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he thought about how to go about the task. He was unable to really do anything, and he knew using his hands would just bring about a punishment, so he tilt his head back to get the cm to dribble into his mouth, trying to clean it that way.

 

He was semi-successful before Jack came back and freed his mouth of the gag. Excess drool piled out and down his shirt as well, and the two just looked at it before Ryan looked up to Jack.

 

“Leave it. They know what happens anyways.” Jack shrugged and bent down to Ryan’s level. He pushed in and gave him a quick kiss. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Ryan smiled and grabbed Jack’s outstretch hand, getting pulled upright.

 


End file.
